


Back to the Market

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And got at least one vote, Community: allbingo, First Kiss, Gen, Genderflip AU, It entertains me, Reborn AU, Valentine's Day Challenge, it was cute, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After finding Cora-san, Law needs to get some things and have some thoughts.





	Back to the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Things You Find at Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707067). This is the genderflip sequel. For my Allbingo Valentine challenge bingo, for the free square: First kiss.

It turned out that they needed to pick up more than a few things for Cora-san. Though the kid kept trying to get Law to use Cora. Or Rosi. Law figured he might do it someday. He was still so happy to have found this tiny version of his Cora-san that he wasn’t likely to change anytime soon. Though it seemed that Cora-san being so young wasn’t the only change. 

Which Law had discovered when getting the kid cleaned. Cora-san’s look was unimpressed when Law had spluttered over finding out that Cora-san was born female. Though the blonde had started to laugh at Law’s indignant spluttering quickly enough. The kid wasn’t the least bit shy about stripping down and getting washed up, though. Which was a nice touch of familiar. Cora-san had always wanted to be clean before. 

Once Law had calmed down, not helped by Cora-san’s continued laughter, he had thought about it. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the idea. Cora-san had died and been reborn. So he shouldn’t be so surprised by the fact other things had changed. It was still more odd that Cora-san was shorter than him, as she trotted along, not even hip high. She was a little big to carry comfortably, but Law did keep a hand on the kid. 

She kept glancing up, beaming at him, trotting along to keep pace with Law’s longer stride. One hand was holding onto the edge of Law’s shirt, a reassuring contact. 

But they were now at the market again. He had introduced her to everyone last night, when they had all trickled back onto the ship. Most had been shocked, but they had also been curious. Law didn’t talk about his childhood often, but almost everyone had heard at least one Cora-san story. In fact, more people on his crew had heard about Cora-san than about Law’s biological family.

Still, to connect the person of those stories to a tiny blonde child.... It was a shock. 

Nobody had protested her staying. Which was good. Because Law was Captain and he already made his choice. But he preferred his crew to be happy. She had shared his room that night, and now they were off to get supplies for her. She would need clothing, because she was smaller than even the shortest of the crew. So Law had taken some funds and Cora-san and went shopping. 

This was.... Law was pretty sure this was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had his crew, his friends, and now he had Cora-san back. Even if he happened to be a she, Cora-san still laughed the same, got the same look of fondness in those red-brown eyes, and hugged tight. 

Law was not a fan of serious shopping. But he was having fun watching Cora-san run up to different stalls, looking at things. They ended up picking up several things outside clothing. But it was hard to say no to that upbeat, vibrant attitude as the blonde found something new to express interest in. 

At some point, Law was going to have to put a stop to doting on the girl like this. But right now, when he first got Cora-san back? Well, what was a bit of doting on someone who had died for him once before?

Finally, they headed back to the ship. Law was carrying a few bags, with both things for Cora-san and some things that he thought might be useful. There were a few maps for Bepo and some unusual seasonings for the galley. A successful trip out. Maybe he’d hit those springs tomorrow. 

He took the things back to his rooms, because he saw no reason for Cora-san to not keep sharing with him. Honestly, Law wasn’t sure if he’d be comfortable without the kid in his sight for a while. 

Once they were in, Cora-san paused, and then turned to face Law. She reached up and tugged on his shirt. “Come down here,” she said. Curious, Law did as he was asked, resting on one knee next to her. 

Giving him a smile, Cora-san leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She smiled at him, the smile turning a bit teasing at Law’s stunned look. “You grew up well. That’s the part I’m most happy about.”

Then she took the bag and trotted off to put things away, smiling even as she left Law looking stunned and maybe a little red. 

Law was starting to realize that he was in real trouble here. How had he forgotten that Cora-san was a little shit at times?


End file.
